


Burger Date

by KastielGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastielGrace/pseuds/KastielGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is studying at the library when a handsome young librarian (Cas) runs into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for @bookkbaby, hope you guys enjoy!

His eyes were trying to focus on the textbook in front of him, but Dean was pretty sure his brain had quit working two coffees ago. He blinked hard and shook his head around, but nothing seemed to work. His elbow slid across the table, knocking a stack of books to the ground. Dean cursed, and then shushed himself because he technically wasn't supposed to be at the library that late. He got up and gathered the books, placing them on the shelves haphazardly. Sneaking over to the next section, he pulled on last book from the shelf, deciding to take it home with him and study in the morning before class. Dean spun around, and his eyes, and chest, met with a very attractive man. He should have apologized, but all he could do was stare into those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to take up half of the strangers face.

The man didn't seem to share the same sentiments, as he started, and promptly fell on his backside. "Dude, are you alright?" Dean asked, automatically reaching down to help the guy up. The stranger hesitantly reached for Dean's hand, pulling himself up and smoothing his hair. Dean noticed a glinting on the ground under one of the shelves, and reached for it, surprised to find a slim pair of black rimmed glasses. He brushed the dirt up and offered them out, "These belong to you, uh-?"

"Cas." The stranger said, accepting them and placing them back over his nose. He pushed them up with two fingers before adding, "My name is Cas, and thank you." 

"Dean." The two shook hands, and if Dean wasn't so tired, he would have sworn literal sparks flew from the single touch.

Cas pulled his hand back and slid it into the pocket of his khaki's. "What in the world are you doing in the library so late at night?" He questioned.

Dean threw a glance to the table he had so recently vacated. "Studying. I have a midterm in the morning. My brother was sick all day and I was taking care of him until my dad got home, so I didn't really have a chance to get some books until tonight."

Cas' eyes lit up at the mention of books and he eagerly asked Dean what he was studying.

"Well, now I think it might be you, but before it was engineering." Dean tried and failed simultaneously at a smooth pick-up line, but nonetheless, it seemed to catch the other mans attention.

"What part of engineering, maybe I can help you find a good book?" Cas asked, smiling at the cute attempt.

Dean gestured toward the book he was holding. "Biomechanics. But actually, I was about to head out when I ran into you." Literally.

"Oh." He was almost visibly disappointed. 

Dean lifted an eyebrow, "But if you'd like, I was going for a quick bite, and if you haven't eaten yet..." He trailed off hopefully.

He tried to contain the excitement in his voice. "I know a great little 24 hour place around the corner. They have a two-for-one burger special after midnight."

"Perfect." Dean grabbed his bookbag, and they exited together. As Cas flipped off the lights, Dean couldn't help but think he wouldn't be getting those blue eyes out of his head any time soon.


	2. The Date

The small diner was mostly empty. There was a bar lined with stools, and booths lining one wall. The back area was filled with long tables, most likely for large groups or parties. Noticing a sign that read "Seat yourselves" they selected the booth by the window and sat. Dean cleared his throat to break the small silence that had settled awkwardly between them. Cas glanced up, smiling. "So, what-"

He was cut off by the waitress, who had a black hat on and somewhat of an attitude. "What are you drinking?" She asked, plopping two menus in front of them.

"Uh, I'll just have a coke," Dean stammered out.

Cas blinked at the menu before answering. "I'll take a coffee, black." She nodded before strolling behind the counter and filling the two cups with their respective choices.

The two peered at the menu. "Not much to choose from, eh Cas? Although the burger sounds pretty good. I think I'll get that."

"Yes," He mused. "A burger sounds delightful. With some fries, I think."

The waitress thunked their drinks down before reaching into her apron for a notepad and pen. "What can I get for ya?" 

"I'll take your double cheeseburger, and add bacon. Also a large order of onion rings." Dean told her.

"And what do you want on your burger?" The waitress looked bored.

Dean grinned. "Well lets see, barbecue, bacon bits in addition to the bacon strips, and toss a couple corn chips on there if you have 'em. I call it The Western Burger." He made a gesture with his hands as if the name itself was a grand thing. 

The waitress looked disgusted and Cas did his best to hide his smile. Apparently it failed, because she turned to him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

It took him an embarrassing moment to realize she meant his order. "I'll take a cheeseburger with lettuce and spinach, and some fries please. Also some ketchup for the fries please."

She nodded curtly before ripping their order off of her notepad and sticking it up in the window, shouting "Order up!" A petite woman who could barely reach the rack the paper had been hung on pulled it down, and they could hear the tell tale hiss of the burgers being set on the grill, followed by the sharp bubbling of the fryer.

Dean raised an eyebrow when the waitress came back to their table, only to snatch up the menus without a word and disappear into the kitchen. The two dissolved into laughter.

They made amiable conversation until the food came, and Cas giggled at the way Deans eyes practically rolled back in his head when he took the first bite of his burger.

"Is sho goo" He managed, holding it out as if offering Cas a bite.

Cas held up his own in response and took a bite, and they were silent for the next few minutes, both tearing into the sandwiches as if they hadn't eaten in a week. When all that was left were the fries and onion rings, they kept trading baskets. Dean found it charming that Cas dipped his onion rings in the barbecue drippings left from that monstrosity of a burger.

"You started to say something you know." Dean remembered. "Before we got our drinks. You said something."

Cas was suddenly shy. "I- uh. I was just wondering if- well, you know...if this is a date? It's perfectly acceptable either way, I've just never participated in one before, so I am unsure of the premise."

Dean laughed so loud, the waitress came out to see what was the matter. "I would hope so, I don't know how someone like you hasn't been asked out every night!" 

"I suppose I have been asked a few times, though none have been able to persuade me. I don't know what you mean by 'someone like me' though."

Tilting his head, Dean replied, "Someone with your looks and personality. How could anyone not be attracted to you? I feel bad for those poor saps you must've turned down. So why me then? Am I special or something?"

Cas smiled, leaning forward. "You have no idea just how special you are, Dean Winchester."

Dean blushed, the pink spreading across his freckles. He cocked a crooked grin and slid a hand over Cas', closely monitoring his facial expressions. When Cas' hand flipped and their fingers intertwined, he couldn't help but feel like this man would soon become a large part in his life. That was a little scary, but one glance into those crystal blue eyes, and he was ready.


End file.
